


Possession

by ThePunkAssDeer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But there is neither mechpreg nor oviposition, Egg headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkAssDeer/pseuds/ThePunkAssDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a headcanon where robot eggs are a thing. Takes place before the G1 series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Soundwave felt his spark beat faster as Thundercracker pressed his spike into his own pulsing valve, partially thrilled due to the fact that he was incubating two eggs in his spark chamber as he was taking said spike, and partially because the seeker's trine mates were accompanying him as he was doing so.

He knew he shouldn't have been doing this, he should have been abstaining from any rigorous physical activity while he was in charge of the soon-to-be sparklings. It was unlikely that they would be damaged as long as they were in his chest, but if anything were to happen to them, Megatron would be less than kind about it. 

That is, if Megatron had sired them. 

At this point, Soundwave was unsure who had sired them at all. The only thing he was sure of is that his vision was growing dimmer and his respiration was hitching as his valve spasmed around the thick spike. His lips wrapped around Skywarp's spike as he cupped and stroked Starscream's with his free hand.

"Look at you, taking three spikes at once!" Starscream sneered. "What if your sparklings grow up to be just as slutty as you?" 

Soundwave couldn't even manage a response as he gasped out, Thundercracker's spike thrusting in deep. It nearly hurt, but he wanted it, needed it. As his mind was growing fuzzier, he felt a familiar taste wash over his mouth. 

"That was quick." Thundercracker remarked, giving a low chuckle.

Skywarp scoffed loudly as he pushed Soundwave away by the helm. "Aw can it, Thundercracker!" He barked, brushing his servo over Soundwave's head as he rested it on Skywarp's thigh. 

Soundwave nearly choked as Thundercracker delivered a final thrust before hitting overload, groaning quietly. "Gah, whatever. You better be careful with those eggs!" Thundercracker grumbled. "You never know, they might be mine." 

Soundwave coughed harshly, trembling as he tried to get back on his feet. "Ah, not yet." Starscream whispered, pressing his hand between Soundwave's shoulders. "My turn."

Starscream gave a quick slap to Soundwave's aft before plunging in deep. Soundwave let out a moan before biting down on his own knuckle. Starscream had always found him much more attractive when he was this desperate.

"Come on, you know as well as I do who exactly sired them!" Starscream growled into Soundwave's audio receptor. "They're mine, Soundwave, and you are mine!" He hissed harshly. He could hear Thundercracker scoff as Skywarp muttered impudently under his breath.

Soundwave responded only with a loud, broken whine before overloading. Starscream snarled and opened his mouth, as if to deliver a harsh insult, but composed himself quickly before pulling out. 

"Skywarp! Thundercracker! See to that Soundwave gets his rest! I need him in top condition so that the eggs incubate properly." Starscream commanded. 

Soundwave pressed his hand onto his own beating chest as Thundecracker and Skywarp led him to his berth. As they turned to leave, he could have sworn he heard Skywarp whisper "What if he ends up carrying mine after this? Unless the two he's carrying now are..." before the other seeker responded dismissively with a "Don't be stupid."

Thundercracker and Skywarp then left the room, without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. The eggs are actually Rumble and Frenzy and Megatron is the sire yayyy!)


End file.
